


sad-ist animatic transcripts

by plutosoot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other, hahahahhah sad-ist, sad-ist animatics are the best ngl, we STAN, you're welcome?? idk maybe a oneshot based off of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosoot/pseuds/plutosoot
Summary: basically i transcripted the sad-ist dream smp animaticstw for swearing!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. dream smp war animatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first one :)

**DREAM SMP WAR ANIMATIC**

by Sad-ist

WILBUR: independence or death. if we get no revolution then we want nothing. we would rather die, than give into you and join your smp.

_As a child you would wait_

DREAM: look george, everything the light touches is our kingdom. a kings time as ruler rises and falls like the sun, and one day george, 

the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you, as the new king. 

_And watch from far away, but you always knew that you'd be the one, that work while they all play_

TOMMY: do i shoot him will or do i aim for the skies?

_In youth you'd lay_

_Awake at night and scheme_

WILBUR: tommy, i want to do whatever- i want you to do whatever your heart says you should do.

_Of all the things that you would change, but it was just a dream_

TOMMY: you ####### eret. you- we trusted you!

_Here we are_

WILBUR: one, two three four

_Don't turn away now_

TOMMY: dream, i know what you want from me

_We are the warriors that built this town_

WILBUR: five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten paces fire

_Here we are, don't turn away now_

TOMMY: dream you look at the aw yeah you know what why dont we fight right now dream why dont we one versus one?

WILBUR: tommy, tommy calm.

DREAM: go go go get out get out!

_We are the warriors that built this town_

GEORGE, SAPNAP: WOO !

WILBUR: eret how could you?

TUBBO: I farmed with you for hours!

TOMMY: eret listen to me, and i mean this in the nicest way possible. you ###### up.

DREAM: we are at war.

GEORGE: yes!

DREAM: and we have no mercy! no mercy for you!

ERET: it was never meant to be

WILBUR: wait!

TUBBO: oh my god!

TOMMY: any... any last words?

WILBUR: we've lost so much

DREAM: i wanna see white flags, white flags outside your base by tomorrow at dawn or you are dead!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ! check out the original: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvgYhf2LnVI <3
> 
> the song used is Warriors by 2WEI


	2. the fall || dream smp animatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second one :)

**THE FALL || DREAM SMP ANIMATIC**

WILBUR: am i villain in this story?

_ Boom, boom, boom, boom _

SCHLATT: i want to drive home the idea

_ I'm gonna shoot you right down _

that this celebration

_ Right off of your feet _

will be about Manberg,

_ Boom, boom, boom, boom _

that has been brought forth by my administration.

_ Boom, boom, boom, boom _

a celebration of democracy

WILBUR: killing schlatt wouldnt do anything.

SCHLATT: of law

WILBUR: killing schlatt wouldnt fix a single thing.

_ Boom, boom, boom, boom _

SCHLATT: and of the new era of peace.

_ I'm gonna shoot you right down _

WILBUR: it wouldnt have mattered if you killed him or not

_ Bang, bang, bang, bang _

ok me and you. we both agree we're in the right. we're- we're in the right here. 

_ Right off of your feet _

TOMMY: i mean yeah I'm always in the right.

_ Boom, boom, boom, boom _

WILBUR: then lets be the bad guys.

SCHLATT: my first decree

_ I'm gonna shoot you right down _

as the president of lmanberg.

_ Bang, bang, bang, bang _

TUBBO: you know how we started this together right. the dream war then we followed wilbur and he started lmanberg.

_ Knock you off of your feet _

SCHLATT: the emperor! 

WILBUR: lmanberg my unfinished symphony!

SCHLATT: of this great country!

WILBUR: my great unfinished symphony...

_ Bang, bang, bang, bang _

TOMMY: wilbur surely not, will, will.

_ I'm gonna shoot you right down _

SCHLATT: is to revoke!

_ Boom, boom, boom, boom _

the citizenship!

_ Take it all with me _

of wilbur soot and tommyinnit.

_ I'm gonna shoot you right down _

WILBUR: you're scared. tommyinnit you're scared. you're scared that people are gonna think differently of you. tommy when i said you're never going to be

president you gotta understand, that wasnt a challenge. thats truth. you're never going to be president tommy.

TOMMY: but you're being a moron wilbur. you're being insane.

WILBUR: i wanna ask- im thinking.

TOMMY: tubbo, are you happier.

WILBUR: dream, i want to be your vassal.

_ Boom, boom, boom, boom _

TOMMY: wilbur, hand me that tnt.

_ Bang, bang, bang, bang  _

DREAM: tommy, ill- ill have to step in.

_ Knock you off of your feet  _

WILBUR: i say if we can't have manberg 

_ Take it all with me  _

no one, no one can have manberg!

TOMMY: and i hate to say it to you, but theres one thing I have that you'll never ever ever have. i have the blade.

_ Bang, bang, bang, bang  _

TECHNO: tommy the thing is you're using words, but the thing about this world tommy, is that the only universal is violence.

_ I'm gonna shoot you right down  _

and we've had that conversation. in the pit. its over tommy. onto a new day, a new plot, to destroy manberg.

TUBBO: wait schlatt?

TOMMY: be safe.

TUBBO: wilbur said he wasnt going to hurt me!

NIKI: we need lmanberg back.

_ Boom, boom, boom, boom  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahahahhaha the song is Boom boom by 2WEI !
> 
> Go check out the original animatic :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbYL474rAdg&ab_channel=SAD-ist


	3. DAWN OF THE 16TH | DREAM SMP ANIMATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the third one :)

**DAWN OF THE 16TH | DREAM SMP ANIMATION**

WILBUR: this is where we take it all back. either that, or we get nothing.

_Mhmm Mhmm Mhmm Mhmm, don’t you come back no more_

DREAM: what do you think gives you power? is it your crown, is it the fact that you're king

_Hit the road Jack, and don’t you come back no more no more no more no more. Hit the road Jack and don’t you come back no more_

if respect is the only thing protecting you from a knife in the back

_Don’t you come back no more_

respect is nothing right?

TOMMY: have you noticed from the beginning of this

_Don’t you come back no more_

before wilbur, before everyone. just with those discs. no matter what happens here, you know. if this is all blown up if you have a thousand men

by your side, if you have all the best pvpers, if technoblade [something] or not

_Don’t you come back no more_

its me and you versus dream.

_What’d you say hit it_

TECHNO: now this

TUBBO: whaaat!!!

TECHNO: now this is the vault.

WILBUR: holy ####.

TECHNO: i am ready for revolution. 

_What’d you say hit the road, hit the road, hit the road Jack_

BAD: manberg, pogtopia, who cares?

_Don’t you come back_

WILBUR: the thing that i built this nation for doesnt exist anymore

_Don't you come back, don’t you come back_

its over.

_no more_

PHIL: what are you doing?

_What’d you say, what’d you say, hit the road Jack_

SCHLATT: you know if i die

_Don’t you come back_

this country goes down with me.

_No more no more no more no more_

FUNDY: you had a dream and i followed it, but you brought it down hill, everything. you ruined it.

_Hit the road Jack, and don’t you come back no more. What’d you say_

_Hit the road Jack_

TECHNO: i did not spend weeks planning this revolution. 

_And don’t you come back no more no more no more no more_

giving you guys gear. for you guys to replace one tyrant with another.

_Hit the road Jack and don’t you come back no more_

_Don’t you come back_

TECHNO: dont you see whats happening here?

_Don’t you come back_

WILBUR: there was a saying phil.

_on’t you come back_

TECHNO: dont you see history repeating itself?

WILBUR: by a traitor.

it was never meant to be.

_Don’t you come back no more_

TOMMY: no!!

WILBUR: do it phil kill me. phil kill me.

PHIL: i cant- you're my son!

DREAM: yes!

TECHNO: you want to be a hero tommy?

_What’d you say_

then die like one!

_Hit the road_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey the song used is Hit The Road Jack by 2WEI :)
> 
> Check out the original ! https://youtu.be/jvVbaLINHk0


End file.
